Fried Chicken
by CodyRexBeth
Summary: Robin makes a plan. It just happened to go perfectly. A little to perfectly. Sequel to Stress Reliever. Slight Megan bashing. Rob/KF SMUT! Rated M for lemony goodness!


EDIT: After seeing the new YJ episode (it was Roy-tastic!) I was so inspired to finish this after seeing that Robin and Wally weren't in the ep it got my Smut-Robin and KF loving brain on hyper speed.

Rex: Muhaha more Robin and Kid Flash smutty fluffiness.

I own nothing!

All mistakes are the Authoresses own.

XXX

"You know for someone so fast you sure are slow."

Groan. "You suck."

"Well if you insist."

"What the-?"

Hips bucked as a small tongue ran itself up and down the hardened member. Lips curled up into a Grinchy smile as teeth lightly scraped against it. A groan purred deep inside the older boy's chest as he lay beneath the smaller.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"God you sure are the Boy Wonder."

He smirked and sucked hard on his friend's length coaxing a groan from him.

"Fuck Robin."

"Not quite yet."

"Not what I meant genius."

"Oh."

Robin shrugged and continued what he was doing. He licked up and down loving the sound of his friend's harsh breathing. Then he got down to business. Taking as much of Wally's member in his mouth Robin bobbed his head up and down swirling his tongue in circles adding more pressure and sucking harder as he went.

Wally let out little girly whimpers as he groped the sheets below him as he tried not to buck into his friend's mouth. Robin smirked and went harder sucking, licking, and playing with his friend. Wally was about to come when Robin began making beeping noises.

"Dude what the hell?" Wally asked.

Before his eyes Robin turned into an alarm clock and an annoying beeping filled Wally's ears.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Wally sat up yelling bloody murder. He slammed his fist into his alarm clock and lay back down panting. Moving around slightly he felt something wet. Taking a deep breath and looking down Wally sat his crotch area was wet and slightly sticky.

"Fuck my life." He muttered closing his eyes.

Opening them he looked to his alarm clock and cussed ten minutes to eight. He was gonna be late for school. Quickly getting dress in his civilian clothing Wally raced down stairs and grabbed an apple.

"Bye mom love you!"

He hollered on his way out. Kicking it into hyper speed he got there with seven minutes to spare. Quickly getting his things he headed off to math. Going into the room he sat down at his desk behind his best girl friend Caitlynn.

"Hiya Waity Katie." Wally told her sitting down.

The brunette turned around her fake violet eyes glittering. "You know what now that William is out I may still have a change at dear old Harry." She grinned.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Do enlighten me."

"Okay so I just gotta kidnap him then force him to marry me and BAM! I'm a princess."

She grinned at him.

"Okay one you will forever be Waity Katie and two I'm pretty sure that illegal."

She rolled her eyes. "Details details." Caitlynn said waving a hand dismissively. She stopped and sniffed him. "Who did you do the nasty with this morning?" Her lips curved into a cheshire grin.

"I beg your pardon?" Wally asked coolly.

Caitlynn rolled her eyes. "I'm a slut." A few girls next to her gave her dirty looks but Caitlynn didn't pay attention. "You know I do it with Josh every morning. I know that smell. Now did boy who did you smex with?"

"Okay to much information and why do I hang out with you?"

"I'm adorable, Josh is your best friend, and I'm the only girl who can stand being around you for long periods of time." She paused. "There was something else." She tapped her finger to her chin while Wally slouched in his chair. "Oh yeah! If you ever try to hit on me I can beat you to a pulp."

"What's up homedogs?" Josh Beckett asked sliding into his seat next to Wally's.

"Your girlfriend is plotting to marry Prince Harry." Wally told him.

Josh laughed. "Dude she plots that like every other day. Nothing new."

Caitlynn scowled and flipped both boys off. Then she smiled.

"Wally had smex with someone and he won't tell me who." She pouted sitting on Josh's lap.

Josh wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He kissed her neck. "I'm sorry baby."

"Misses and Mister Beckett will you please sit in your correct seats before I separate you two."

Their teacher Mr. Allen said as he walked into the room. He set his briefcase on his desk an adjusted his tie. Sighing Caitlynn left her seat on Josh's lap and sat in her desk. Then she perked up.

"Hey you called me Misses Beckett!" she said.

"Why yes Miss Wilson I did. Seeing as though you and Mr. Beckett are probably going to marry someday it seems reasonable enough." His eyes glittered with mirth. "And you might want to snap up Josh since I doubt Prince Harry will marry jailbait."

Caitlynn flushed as the class laughed.

"Okay class let's review!"

The rest of the class went by in a blur as Caitlynn put the rest of the class to shame with her mad math skills. Then came English and Art before lunch.

Josh, Caitlynn, and Wally sat down outside at one of the tables.

"Okay spill it West. Who did you smex?" Caitlynn asked after they sat down. She bit into her apple staring at him.

"Why must you be so nosey?" Wally asked.

Caitlynn shrugged. "I'm going to become a famous reporter someday so this is good practice!" She smiled at him innocently.

Wally sighed defeated. "Okay I didn't have 'smex' I had another wet dream." He admitted glowing red.

Caitlynn and Josh looked at each other. She sighed. Wally looked at her confused.

"And here I thought you has finally met a nice whore and lost your V card." She sounded depressed. Caitlynn pushed her grapes around her plate. Josh rolled his eyes and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"It's okay baby." He told her comfortingly. "I'm sure it'll happen soon."

Caitlynn sighed. "I hate you Wally West."

Wally rolled his eyes. They ate the rest of their lunch. Wally almost lost his when Josh and Caitlynn started to kiss then get separated by the teacher who was monitoring lunch. They both got a detention.

"No indecency children." Mrs. Bandwagon snapped in her shrill voice. "This is a school NOT a whore house Miss Wilson. Change! NOW!"

Caitlynn left muttering in French.

"As for you Mr. Beckett the dean's office! NOW!"

Josh left and headed right to Dean Wilber's office.

"Hello Josh." The sectary greeted him.

"Hiya Sherry. I love the curls in your hair. Are they new?"

The older woman laughed. "Thank you for noticing Josh. Have a seat. I'll tell the dean that you're here for 'indecency' again."

Josh grinned. "You rock Sherry."

"No Caitlynn?" Sherry asked as she filed.

"Had to change her clothes."

"Ahhh." Sherry nodded.

The two shared a smile. They heard a loud banging noise in the hall away and the door burst open.

"Hello again Caitlynn." Sherry greeted the girl.

"Sup Sherry! Nice to see you again it's been a while!"

"Yes indeed. One whole day. I'm impressed." Sherry noted.

Caitlynn grinned and tried to look embarrassed. Josh kissed the top of her head as the dean came out.

"Ahh you two. Well come in. Let's get this over with." The dean said tiredly.

"Hiya Dean!" Caitlynn chirped as she breezed past.

"Hello dean." Josh greeted on his way by.

The dean smiled weakly and shut the door. Sherry went back to work smiling and shaking her head.

Wally shook his head as his friends were banned to the dean's office yet again. It was only Tuesday and this was the fourth time. He got up and dumped his tray in the trash and went back to the table and pulled out the seventh Harry Potter book.

"Personally I think that the fifth book is a lot better." A voice said.

Wally looked up to see Megan standing there.

"Megan!" Wally asked surprised. "Why are you here?"

"It's time for another mission and I came to personally deliver the message." The Martian said twirling her red hair around her pointer finger.

"But school isn't over yet!"

"I know but it's really important!" Megan insisted. "Robin's been kidnapped."

Wally froze. He was pretty sure his heart stopped. "W-what?" he stuttered out.

"Robin was on a mission with Batman and then he was kidnapped."

Wally blinked. "Okay let's go."

Just then a brunette came out of nowhere and glomped Wally. Caitlynn looked Megan up and down.

"So are you the whore the Wally was lying about not smexing?" she asked bluntly cocking her head to the side.

Megan blinked. "What?"

Josh came a few seconds later panting. "She lost me." He explained.

Josh darted his eyes back and forth then he picked up his girlfriend swung her over his shoulder and walked off.

"Josh Beckett put me down!" Caitlynn snapped.

"Sorry babe!"

Wally grinned shaking his head. "Come on let's go."

"Okay but you better go home and change." Megan said before leaving.

Wally looked around before sneaking off campus and breaking into a run. No one was home which he was thankful for. Wally had stripped off his shirt and un-buttoned his pants when he stepped into his room to find a small boy on his bed. The red head stopped suddenly his mouth falling open.

The younger boy smirked and slipped off the bed and silently walked over to Wally. He snaked his hand up Wally's chest teasing his nipples causing the older boy to shudder. Robin smiled and started kissing his way up Wally's neck causing the older boy to shudder.

Wally put his arms around Robin's waist pulling him closer this time it was Robin's turned to shudder with delight. Wally pushed the door close and they walked deeper into his room.

"You aren't kidnapped." He muttered into Robin's ear.

The younger laughed his signature giggle which made Wally shiver.

"Faked. Had to get you home somehow." He replied biting Wally's ear lobe.

"And Megan?"

"To blonde for her own good."

Robin made so that when they finally crashed into Wally's bed they were both naked and he was on top. Robin let his hands trail up and down Wally's chest making the older boy murmur and moan at the cold finger tips on his flushed skin. Robin laughed again and placed a sweet kiss on his lover's lips.

"Are you ready lover boy?" he whispered huskily into Wally's ear.

"If this is a dream I'm going to kill for putting sex drugs in my coffee."

Robin chuckled. "Sorry no drugs."

Robin worked his way down his friend chest licking and nipping at his nipples before trailing little kisses down until he got to his friends navel. There he quickly dipped his tongue into Wally's navel causing Wally to moan and tighten his grip on the sheets.

"Dude why so tense?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up dude!" Wally snapped.

Robin grimaced then smiled evilly. "That's gonna cost ya my friend."

Robin slowly licked his way up his friend's member causing Wally to moan lightly. He smirked and quickly took Wally's length into his mouth. Slowly while building up speed Robin bobbed his head up and down licking and sucking. He worked his way back to the head and suddenly bit down hard and sucked.

The sudden motion caused Wally to buck his hips causing Robin to take his member back deep into his mouth. Robin rolled his eyes and worked his way back up again as his friend and love writhed under him.

"You might move more than me." Robin commented briefly letting go with a small pop.

Wally glared at him. His face was flushed and he was panting.

"You would like me to stop so you can catch your breath?"

Wally glared at him.

"Smart ass." He muttered.

Robin laughed causing Wally to break out in goose bumps. The bird boy continued his ministrations to Wally. He made sure to get his friend to the edge but not enough to make him go over yet.

"Fuck Robin." Wally muttered panting.

Robin smiled. '_A little more.'_ He thought.

Then without warning he began to suck harder long and faster than before. Wally bucked his hips and his fingers wound up in Robin's hair. Robin worked faster and he even used his hands here and there. A few minutes later Wally came in his mouth. Robin skillfully swallowed and licked Wally's member clean.

He worked his way back up to his mouth and claimed it in a passionate kiss. Wally trailed his hands up and down his lovers body and squeezed his butt causing Robin to moan into his mouth. Wally laughed softly and turned his attention to his lovers own member. This time it was Robin's turn to moan breaking the kiss.

Wally flipped them over so he was on top and Robin was on bottom.

"Payback buddy."

He smirked down at Robin causing the younger to grin back and pull him to a kiss.

"Hey do know what would go great with this?" Robin asked breaking the kiss.

"What?" Wally asked trailing his lips down to his lover's sweet spot on his neck. He bit down sucking on the sweet skin. Robin smiled.

"Fried chicken."

XXX

Rex: And this is where I leave you. I'm thinking about starting a Fried Chicken series. You guys like? Please review and favorite and stuff! I hope this was well worth the wait! I do plan on updating stories and what not all this week.


End file.
